Conquistando al Amor
by PasserDomesticus
Summary: Si Ren cree que que es un chico guapo, tiene razon, pero si cree que eso le bastará para convencer a la infernalmente fria Enma Ai de que es el chico para ella esta equivocado.
1. Inexplicable

**Hola hola!!!**

**Una nueva historia, mi primer fic de jigoku shojo, espero que les guste.**

**_Los personajes de "Hell girl" (jigoku shojo) no me pertenecen._**

* * *

-Muy bien, ahora dime, ¿por que estamos aquí?- pregunto la bella mujer divertida viendo a su compañero.

Se encontraban en un café en alguna de las ciudades donde observarían a uno de sus pedidos de venganzas estúpidas, esta vez una mujer deseosa de venganza hacia su prometido, en fin un problema sin relevancia para ellos; ellos estaban ahí porque él necesitaba hablar con ella. Honne lo miraba divertida con la cabeza de lado apoyada en una de sus delicadas manos de geisha, y a la vez con el brazo apoyado sobre la mesa

-Anda, Ren, no te pienso hacer nada- dijo ella mientras agitaba suavemente su café para después dar un pequeño sorbo.

Ren estaba extraño, tenia los dedos de ambas manos entrecruzados sobre la mesa y no la miraba los ojos, su boca en esos momentos era una mueca que denotaba nervios, Honne lo notaba claramente, lo cual la hacia saber que lo que fuera que él dijera sería algo interesante.

-…- El silencio se hizo largo, y ella hablo:

-Es sobre una chica-

-No-dijo el a la defensiva y miando a la chica ocultando su sorpresa.

-No era una pregunta, Ren- ella lo miro a los ojos-es una chica-

-Sí- frunció levemente el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa triunfante

-¿Quién es?- pregunto curiosa, Ren no contestó.

-¿Es la chica del ultimo pedido?- quiso saber Honne, pero el negó con la cabeza-vamos solo una pequeña pista, Ren-

-No es ninguna chica cliente-

-No será un chico verdad?-

-¡Honne!-se quejo él ella se limito a reír con ganas y derrepente paro en seco y lo miró muy seria y sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Es-es- dijo ella tartamudeando, él asintió sonrojándose levemente.-…la señorita-

-Valla Ren, a ti si que te gustan los retos-dijo ella sonriendo sorprendida

-¿De que hablas?-balbuceo Ren

-Bueno tu sabes, es la señorita después de todo y…-

-¿Pero tu podrás ayudarme no?, por eso estamos aquí-

-Pues-dijo ella alargando la "s"-será difícil pero… ¡claro que si!-suspiró aliviado

-Gracias Honne-

-Por supuesto vas a batallar-ella no tenía que decirlo, él lo sabía-la señorita Ai no es del tipo de chicas que caen perdidamente ante una pequeñez, nosotros la conocemos bien por ser indescifrable y hasta cierto punto fría…-

-No me importa-fue la frase terminal de Ren, que pronunció con una sincera sonrisa para su amiga, ya le agradecía bastante el saber que lo ayudaría.

En aquellos momentos solo una cosa se revolvía en los pensamientos de Ichimoku Ren, y esa era Enma Ai, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que "la señorita" estaba cerca, y eso era seguido; necesitaba saber si era bien correspondido por ella, aunque claro, eso solamente llegaría con el tiempo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!! si llegaron hasta aqui es que ya leyeron mi fic, gracias!!! eso es solamente el intro la historia la pienso hacer de varios capitulos, no se muy bien de cuantos, tengo la mala costumbre de dejar mis fic al primer cap (ñ///ñ) pero prometo que este lo terminaré (y esque soy malisima para escribir finales) pero bueno ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias, comentarios, dudas y/o criticas. Les doy las gracias por leer mi fic, pero les estaria mucho mas agradecida si me dejan un review ok? espero sus comentarios.**

**bye bye bye**


	2. Sutilezas

Se encontraba quizá algo dubitativo, sabia muy bien que si su "objetivo" fuera una de esas chicas normales no habría problema alguno, pero este definitivamente no era el caso, su "objetivo" como sutilmente la llamaba, era Enma Ai, la poco "normal" chica, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra y sin intentar ofender su misteriosa naturaleza que la hacia indiscutiblemente bella, ella era definitivamente una muralla inquebrantable, Ren no podía evitar sentirse algo desesperado quizá, y quien no, estaba casi totalmente seguro que él era el único chico que se había atrevido a enamorarse de la chica infernal, era casi una insolencia desde su algo exagerado punto de vista. Debía de haber un modo de quedarse a solas con ella aunque fuera por lo menos algunos instantes, entonces seria momento de recordar las palabras de Hone: _habla con ella de algo, lo que sea pero no lo arruines, entonces se sutil y llévala a algún lugar lindo y se caballeroso con ella;_ ¿hablar? Él era casi tan hablador como la señorita, si se llegaban a dirigir algunas palabras seria un tipo de milagro; pero no podía estar mal, después de todo su amiga se lo había dicho, así que el plan se pondría en acción esa misma tarde cuando fueran a visitar a su cliente, solo irían ellos dos y Hone se encargaría de eso. Manos a la obra…

-Vamos con el cliente- dijo Enma Ai fríamente a sus compañeros en general, otra vez su trabajo que tano la molestaba.

-Señorita, cuanto los sentimos-intervino Hone-Wanyuudo y yo iremos a ver al otro cliente, nos llevaremos a Kikuri para que no haga desastre por aquí- se disculpo ella con una sonrisa.

La señorita le miro expectante y desafiante por una respuesta.

-¿Pero porque no va Ren con usted?-el aludido se estremeció ligeramente-no hará nada esta tarde-

La chica infernal dirigió su mirada al chico, quien también la veía.

-Vámonos-

…este rencor se ira al infierno-

Otro día, otra estupida venganza consumada por la desesperación, el rencor y la miseria; Ren y Ai caminaban tranquilamente por la calles, entre la gente, sin rumbo, solo para que ella se desprendiera del sentimiento de incomodidad que le dejaba concluir uno de sus nefastos pedidos. Para Ren ese parecía ser el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su plan, era cuestión de que ella se desahogara y antes de que diera la orden de volver al eterno atardecer el actuaría.

Ya se veía mejor, ese era el momento… se puso nervioso, comenzó a caminar torpe, los nervios parecían estrujársele en el centro del alma y…

-Señorita, ya que estamos por aquí, ¿le parecería que fuéramos a tomar un café?-

-… esta bien-

Respuestas a los reviews!:

**SAINT LOVE MOON**: mil gracias por tu review! En realidad tienes razón, como que la pareja no es muy común, desde que empecé a ver la serie me gustó, es cierto es casi como rinxsesshomaru, pero se me hace que hay menos diferencia en la edad ¿no?, bueno n.n, nos estamos leyendo, bye bye.

**LindaSakura9388**: hola hola!!! No te preocupes, si lo terminaré, a rastras si es necesario pero lo haré, espero no decepcionarte y que te siga pareciendo interesante, y pues aquí te va la mini continuación, mil gracias por tu review!, nos estamos leyendo, bye bye.

**-Hyuga**: hola! Que tal?! Pues aquí esta la mini continuación, ojala te siga pareciendo interesante, porque a veces como que se me va la inspiración ñ.ñ. Ren es tan lindo y Ai como que si le queda, ¿verdad?, mil gracias por tu review!!! nos estamos leyendo bye bye.

**xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xXx**: hola hola!!, que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo, espero y te guste lo demás, intentaré actualizar mas pronto, miles de gracias por tu review!!!.Nos estamos leyendo, bye bye.

**Minako-V**: hola hola!!! A mi también me fascina la pareja pero la verdad no encuentro fics de ellos, ¿hay alguna pagina donde los pueda leer?, gracias por pensar que tengo una buena idea, hay que ponérsela difícil a Ren ¿no?, aquí te dejo la conti, miles de gracias por tu review!!!. Nos estamos leyendo bye bye.

Nunca podré terminar de agradecerles por sus reviews, son un animo para seguir escribiendo!!!

Aquí les dejo la minima continuación de la historia, esta parte es en realidad solo la mitad del cap, pero es un adelanto para no crean que ya lo abandoné ñ.ñ


	3. De geishas a katanas desesperadas

**Consejos de geishas, para katanas desesperadas**

_Los personajes y trama de "Hell girl" ("Jigoku shojo"), no me pertenece__n._

* * *

Aún no estaba totalmente segura de por qué había aceptado ir al dichoso café, sabiendo que estaría mejor sola y en casa. Quizá era más bien porque deseaba a toda costa olvidarse de su torturante labor y ser normal aunque fuera de vez en cuando, quizá era un inconsciente y pequeño modo de agradecer a aquel joven e incondicional acompañante suyo, por vivir junto a ella y a los otros tres esa condena, quizá podría ser cualquier cosa.

La gente circulaba a su alrededor sin saber quien era esa jovencita que esperaba en silencio.

Por su parte, Ren seguiría un proceso básico de acercamiento, según las reglas de una antigua geisha. Eran tres simples y casi absurdos consejos, completamente básicos ante cualquier joven enamorado y ante cualquier caballero.

**Primer intento**.

_Un caballero se debe asegurar de que la dama pretendida sea tratada con delicadeza._

Ren se acercó a una silla y la movió para que la señorita tomara asiento, ella lo hizo; sus negros cabellos rozaron los dedos de Ren, quien en un sonrojo y un atisbo de torpeza causada por los nervios se perdió unos instantes en el delicado tacto… "_su cabello es tan suave, ella entera es hermosa, pero…se ve tan sola, ojala hubiera algún modo de cambiar eso; lo hay, yo podría…"_pensaba el chico de cabello oscuro.

-Ichimoku Ren- dijo Ai con un tranquilo y a la vez forzado tono de voz.

-Eh… ¿si?- preguntó Ren quien salía de sus pensamientos; la silla no avanzaba mas así que debía estar en su lugar, pero hay cosas que no deberían de estar en donde están, como los dedos de la chica a la cual invitaste a salir entre la silla y la mesa siendo casi prensados; no le quedo más que acomodar inmediatamente el asiento. _"¡Maldición_!" se decía Ichimoku.

-Gracias- musito la chica acariciando sus dedos.

Y se sumergía en una vergüenza sin precedentes, que oculto con maestría, para continuar con la _"cita"._

_**¡**__**Strike one!**_

**Segundo intento**

_El caballero debe asegur__arse de la comodidad de su dama, y una plática agradable será empleada para lograr una conexión buena y un ambiente suave._

La situación se estaba tornando cada vez mas incomoda conforme pasaban los minutos, y el silencio se volvía más profundo

Ichimoku Ren no era de la clase de personas parlanchinas que siempre tienen algo de que hablar, la infernal chica de los ojos carmesí tampoco, pero en esa ocasión se veía bastante tenso, su buena amiga geisha le había dicho que para mantener un ambiente agradable lo más recomendable era mantener una platica amena, sobre algún tema que les interesara a los dos; y pensándolo bien: ¿Qué es lo que le agrada a la señorita?

-Y… ¿Qué le pareció el día de hoy?- preguntó Ren sin más. Error. Una pregunta de cortesía para romper la tensión, a la persona menos indicada ¿Qué porque menos indicada? ¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? ¿"Ha sido una venganza estupenda"? o "Divertido, ¿viste la angustia en su rostro?"…

-Ha sido un día agradable- contestó cortésmente la joven de ojos escarlata, y Ren ya no sabía que pensar –el cielo, mantuvo un azul bueno y el clima fue fresco-

_El cielo_… pensó la chica con nostalgia, un lugar completamente diferente a aquel a donde pertenecía, un lugar en el que anhelaba estar… _"yo no hice nada malo"_

El joven delante de ella, con cierta emoción por haber (aunque fuera por algunos instantes) haber penetrado la muralla que encerraba a Enma Ai y a sus sentimientos, y con decepción por haber echado a perder otra oportunidad, haciendo que recordara lo que debía ser oculto, calló.

_**¡**__**Strike two!**_

**Te****rcer intento**

_Una buena señal es cuando alguien alaba su __relación con la dama pretendida, como un emparejamiento adecuado e inconfundible. _

-Muy buenas tardes, joven, ¿les sirvo algo a usted y a su hermanita?- preguntó amablemente la mesera de aquel lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron brevemente, al parecer a la chica infernal no le pareció nada fuera de lo normal, si uno los miraba en realidad parecían hermanos, él se veía mucho mayor que ella como para ser pareja menor como para ser su padre. A Ren esto le pareció un aviso de desesperanza, en realidad parecería alguna clase de pedófilo si fuera pareja de esa frágil jovencita de eternos 13 años, porque ¿Qué edad aparentaba él? La suficientes como para que se viera mal.

_**¡Strike three!**_

_**¡Out!**_

La tarde en el café se dio por terminada, y el retorno al eterno crepúsculo nunca pareció tan largo para Ren, o tan callado. Le era ciertamente desesperante, tener a su señorita a un lado durante tanto tiempo y sentirse a la vez, lo suficientemente alejado como para no poder entablar con ella la más pequeña conversación, o por lo menos poder cruzar un par de palabras.

-Gracias por la invitación -dijo Ai.

-N-no hay de que -respondió Ren con algo de torpeza ante el inesperado agrdecimiento por algo que para ser franco consigo mismo, no lo ameritaba.

La infernal chica se adentró en la casa con plena indiferencia, después de dar las gracias sin emoción.

No muy lejos, un par de ojos curiosos se toparon con los del joven, y le miraron expectantes.

-¿Qué tal fue todo?

Un cansino suspiro brotó de los labios de Ren.

-Ha sido un completo desastre… -respondió él.

-Ya veo… entonces habrá que ser menos sutiles, y para tu suerte, ya he pensado en algo –agregó Honne acompañada de una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hola hola! Ha pasado ya toda una eternidad ¿no? (con que poca vergüenza lo digo), a decir verdad, el capitulo ya lo tenía mas o menos listo hace como dos meses.

Y ahora se estarán diciendo: "Se tarda medio siglo en actualizar, ¡se atreve a subir semejante _cosa _y después a llamar a la _cosa_, avance!" y luego se arremangarán la ropa "ahora sí, ¡yo la mato!"

¡Pero esperen! ;o; ¡piedad! Me tarde pero he vuelto, y seré más constante porque ya entro en periodo de vacaciones. Subiré cap pronto, y en el próximo, sí habrá un avance significativo. Lo prometo n.n

¡Les agradezco tanto sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero en verdad no haberlos decepcionado, si fue así, mejoraré para el próximo! owó9

**Minako-V**

**LindaSakura9388**

**Lady Black Whisper**

**Ms inoichi**

**Junengrey**

**-tsuki-****64-kraehe-**

**Kumiko kuran death kagamine**

**Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink**

**Nachi123**

**Akemi**

**-.-XxWiitch DreamXx-.-**

**Dekatsuki-inuchika**

**Uchiha-no-sakura**

**xXBlackxxStarXx**

**Mariana14**

**sasuxhinaa**

**Lucy Matsudaira Birthday**

**hyperactivechild**

**Ukio-onii-chan**

**Lu Hatake**

**buttercup fan**

**Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess**

**Sakhory Uchiha**

**shizuru_sparda**

**aiandren12**

**shion230**

**Ari Veneciana Kinomoto Cullen**

**satori**


End file.
